In New Radio (NR), a carrier may include multiple Bandwidth components (BWPs). For User Equipment (UE), only one uplink BWP can be activated for uplink transmission at a moment. Similarly, only one downlink BWP can be activated for downlink transmission at a moment. The specific BWP presently activated for the UE is indicated through Downlink Control Information (DCI), and the BWP for transmission at the UE may be dynamically switched in multiple BWPs in a carrier. If SRS transmission may be dynamically switched on multiple BWPs, how to configure transmission of an SRS is a technical problem to be solved.